


Dying Light

by NicktheMoon



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Attempted Heroics, Character Death, Gen, Or Capture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicktheMoon/pseuds/NicktheMoon
Summary: A few moments before defeat. Some micro scenes based on the World of Light trailer. Each chapter features different characters





	1. Too Slow: Sonic & Pikachu

Sonic hadn't experienced a tragedy like this before in this world. The last time something on this scale had occurred was Tabuu. And when he had seen Tabuu and he took advantage of his late arrival to charge forward, smashing it's vile wings before it could wipe out the gathered heroes that had it's attention. 

This time he had no way to getting closer to Galeem before it gathered it's power, unleashing light beams that were seeking out anything living. 

Rolling under one, Sonic turned and ran. He knew that he couldn't go toe-to-toe with these beams. The only way to stop them would be at the source which was not an option. But if he could get away and survive, then he could come back to make this guy pay. The rays of light weren't breaking the sound barrier but he could, he just needed to build up speed. That thought vanished however, as he heard a frantic squeaking behind him. He turned and saw the source.

Pikachu, the little yellow mouse-like Pokemon, was running on all fours, pushing itself as fast as it could to escape. He had respect for Pikachu as a fellow fighter. He was pretty speedy compared to the others and his quick attack had surprised Sonic when he first saw the agility the Pokemon had. Right now it was using all it's strength to run, trying to keep up with Sonic. Seeing him look back he squeaked again, giving Sonic a determined look. Sonic couldn't tell if it was a look telling him to get away by himself or a firm encouragement, as if to say 'We're going to get out of here, keep going!'

Sonic made the decision without even thinking about it. He slowed down, still running, and thrust out his hand. "Pikachu! C'mon, grab my hand!" Pikachu nodded and picked up the speed, try to catch up. If he could get a hold of Pikachu's hand, Sonic knew he could get him out of there. Once he had hold of Pikachu, he'd immediately kick up the pace and get them both out of this. They'd make it out of this-

A bolt of light rushed past, engulfing Pikachu. Sonic stared in horror as he saw Pikachu's frozen silhouette disintegrate within the beam. A spilt second later, another beam would overtake him, swallowing him just as it had Pikachu. It was enough time to think and feel one last thought.

_"I failed."_


	2. To Burn the Light: Bowser & Pokemon Trainer

As the others attempted to dodge or run the beams, Bowser snarled. He wasn't a coward who ran away when a fight wasn't in his favour. He was the Koopa King! He had a reputation for being stubborn, hot-headed and most importantly, powerful. So as the 'heroes' turned tail and fled, Bowser stomped forward and roared, to challenge Galeem to strike him. Junior had been behind him when facing the cosmic being, but Bowser had ordered him to retreat - it was okay for Junior to do that, he was still just a kid. Thankfully he hadn't argued and if he had looked concerned as he flew away, Bowser was pretending there was no good reason for him to be worried.

He was surprised when he heard an answering roar to his side, glancing to see who else was standing their ground. Charizard was there, the orange dragon bearing it's fangs. Beside it was the Pokemon Trainer. Huh. Bowser would have expected the kid to run and let his Pokemon stay to cover for him. Instead the Trainer stood beside Charizard, letting out Ivysaur and Squirtle. The smaller Pokemon seemed nervous at the sight of the beams but calmed with the Trainer's presence. The human met eyes with Bowser and nodded solemnly. Bowser smirked. Whether the Trainer survived or not didn't mean much to him. He was here because this thing had no right to destroy him. But, once he'd saved the day... he'd remember this.

The Trainer squared off against the next rush of light, targetting him directly. "Charizard, Ivyaur, Squirtle! Use Triple Finish!" He ordered, with a battle worn confidence. Charizard bellowed in response, opening it's maw to unleash a torrent of flame. Ivysaur fell forward, using it's vines to hold itself on two legs as it fired a beam of light and pollen. Squirtle crouched down, a torrent of water gushing out of it's mouth like a geyser. The Trainer refused to move, standing by his team as they carried out the attack.

Bowser turned to face his own attacker. He gave another roar, opening his own jaw wide and summoning the fire that rested within him. He breathed out a funnel of flame, intending to cut through the light-

Bowser, Pokemon Trainer, Charizard, Ivysaur and Squirtle were taken in that same moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It makes sense that Bowser wouldn't back away from a fight. But it also makes sense for Pokemon Trainer; there's no fleeing a Pokemon battle with another trainer after all.


	3. Out of Light: Isabelle and Snake

Isabelle was trembling from the moment she saw Galeem. She had been invited to Smash and knew that it would involve fighting. She'd been training since she had received the letter inviting her but none of it had mentioned fighting anything like this! Even though she was among legendary heroes and fighters who had battled a being called 'Tabuu'... She didn't know much about Tabuu but had heard it was a very scary time and had threatened all of them. She couldn't help her nerves.

It only got worse when the beams fired from the back hole that was Galeem, chasing after the fighters and engulfing them in what looked like painful light that tore them apart from within. She ran, the bell in her hair chiming with every step she took but she couldn't hear it over the chaos of people panicking, fighting or trying to escape. She found a cardboard box and crouched behind it, placing her hands over her head fearfully. 

She couldn't run super fast, or fly, or fight back - how could anyone fight back against this? Tears welled up in her eyes. Where was the Mayor? Would they be okay? She hoped someone, anyone would escape or make this stop! If even one person got away, then maybe they could make things right or save them from this!

The box shifted and Isabelle jumped, hands flying in front of her as if expecting one of the beams to fly out and get her from within it. Instead, Solid Snake had run over to where she was and was lifting the box. She looked up at him, full of hope. He was a legendary hero. He had fought Tabuu. He had to know what to do here...! Snake met her eyes and paused. He seemed to be mentally debating something.   
"Keep quiet." Was all he ordered, before pulling her onto his knees and throwing the box over them. 

It was dark, and just a bit quieter in the box. Almost like they were in their own little bubble. She kept still knowing that if she moved her head at all, she'd make a noise. It was a bit of a silly thought, thinking that the small chime of her hairband would give away their position given the ruckus outside. She hugged Snake's knees, hoping he knew how grateful she was to be hiding with him, in the tight comfort of the cardboard box. She felt just a bit safer for having the company, out of sight of the light. Snake's hand found her shoulder, squeezing silently. Isabelle smiled, despite the tears still in her eyes.

Neither of them saw the light that struck them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen various pictures and tweets insisting that Snake was hiding Isabelle in the box with him. Regardless of whether that's true or not, it's a cute image.


	4. Never Run Alone: Yoshi & Pichu

Yoshi swerved as he tried to run from the light, leaping over a beam that crossed his path. As the others ran away, he was trying to find a friend. He'd seen Mario be taken, and Link, and the Princess, and Pit... but he couldn't run away alone. He didn't want to be the last one left! He knew he could run fast and with the situation quickly deteriorating, he felt compelled to grab someone and get them out of there with him. As he kept dodging the beams, he noticed something small and yellow and also running, zigzagging in panic and crying out in high pitched squeaks. The sound reminded him of something from long ago. Yoshi ran up behind the creature, scooping them up effortlessly and putting them on the saddle on his back. 

Terrified, Pichu clung to Yoshi, screwing his eyes closed and hiding his face against Yoshi's back. He had lost track of Pikachu, and Zelda and Mewtwo had been hit by the beams before Incineroar had caught him and thrown him away from Galeem and the light, with a growled order to run away. He didn't know what do or even where to run, when he had been picked up. 

Overhead, Kirby flew by on a warp star. Yoshi saw it and remembered, following Kirby's flight path at a sprint. He was too high up to call to, but if he could keep up then they could reunite and form a team, like they had done before with Mario, Pit and Link. Pichu gathered the courage to look behind them and cried out in warning as another beam rapidly caught up to them. Yoshi turned sharply, then jumped, trying to avoid another and fluttering in the air to try and redirect his fall. Pichu cried out in terror-

The next beam caught Yoshi and Pichu in midair, before he could touch the ground and keep running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of characters weren't shown in the trailer. With a roster of over 70 it'd take a long time to show them all! So here's an idea I had for these two.
> 
> While these are the four I wrote after the trailer, I'll happily consider any requests people might have for other characters c:

**Author's Note:**

> I know everyone and their gran has pointed out this moment but it really got to me, as a massive fan of both series.


End file.
